Unexpected
by organic-bathtubs
Summary: You don't expect love between the ruthless, and you don't expect violence from the sweet. Cato doesn't seem like a romantic, Clove doesn't seem like the one to fall in love. All the stereotypes you've pegged them to be crash down as they're featured on national TV for the competition called the Hunger Games. Pairings inside. AU because I hate it when tributes die.
1. Chapter 1

**Unexpected**

You don't expect love between the ruthless, and you don't expect violence from the sweet. Cato doesn't seem like a romantic, Clove doesn't seem like the one to fall in love. All the stereotypes you've pegged them to be crash down as they're featured on national TV for the competition called the Hunger Games. Pairings inside. AU because I hate it when tributes die.

* * *

As promised, the pairings:

**Cato x Clove**

**Peeta x Katniss  
**

**Finnick x Annie  
**

**Gale x Madge  
**

**Johanna's single for now.  
**

**Pairings may change/add/progress as the story continues. But these four pairings will remain the same at the end. There may be rough patches!  
**

* * *

Chapter 1: Prologue

A/N: Hey everyone! I'm here and back for some awesome writing! My schedule has been quite busy so I won't be updating quite as much. But anyways- my account is now like, updated and amazing! (Which basically means I deleted everything!) So I'm sorry that some stuff is missing. More about this new, awesome story: First of all, it's going to be HALF AU… if that's possible. The "Hunger Games" exists but nobody dies. It's like a special contest, that's like national and popular and everyone cares about it. I'll change it up a bit as the story goes on. What I'm saying is that I'm not sure how exactly this will go. As I continue writing and have a real plot, I'll start to make a better summary... So, onto the story. Here you go! Quick note about the story: **This chapter is introducing the characters and giving you a feel of their personality, and will not have a lot of action inside it. Sorry. Look for that in the next few chapters. This chapter will most of the main character's POV's. :)**

**GO TO ASK-CLATO DOT TUMBLR DOT COM TO ASK QUESTIONS TO CLATO AND ME BECAUSE I USUALLY DON'T CHECK PM'S. ALSO IT'S A GREAT WAY TO ASK QUESTIONS TO CATO AND CLOVE AND SEE WHAT THEY FEEL ABOUT EACH OTHER AND STUFF!  
**

* * *

**Clove,**

My alarm beeped. _5:30_. Time for Self-Defense training. In our _exclusive _school, District 2 Academy, we are known for greatness. Each school in our country, Panem, has a certain qualification that you are required to meet. I had to perform in front of a school committee called the Gamemakers with my skill, fighting, and I had to score at least a 7 out of 12 to get in. I scored a 10- not too bad, and now my whole day consists of fighting. Self Defense with Brutus at 6, Hand-to-Hand with Enobaria at 9, and then an hour lunch break. Starting at 3, I've got Weaponry with Lyme until 6, when we focus on things like math and language arts and _smart _things like that for an hour. After that, we have free-train time which apparently means we can do anything we want. My schedule seemed pretty easy to handle, and I believed I could take everybody down. Of course, with my petit 5'3" stature, I wasn't expected to be very strong. But I got into this academy for a reason, and I was ready to show my reason off.

The first day of school tends to be quite a scary thing for most kids. Especially for the girls, for which outfit and makeup they'll decide to wear or if they'll get into the popular crowd. But for me- the first day of school- at least here, is going to be amazing. People judge you on your skills, not your looks. That's one thing I'm looking forward to. I've met quite a few kids and none of them seem to be very social- but I guess that's normal. Hopefully I'll fit in better, much better than One. One was torture, and although I have nothing against physical torture, I don't believe that anyone is worthy of mental torture. Bullying was the one thing that could ever take me down.

I rolled out of bed and then pulled off my loose tee and pajamas. I quickly grabbed a tight tank and shorts and changed into them, and ran downstairs to crunch on my Frosted Flakes. I slipped on my converse and started jogging to the school which was about a mile away.

About two minutes into my jog, a blonde honked the horn of his black mustang convertible. He grabbed the side of the car and leaned his head outside.  
"Hey, new girl. Want a ride?"

I shrugged. It wasn't like it was dangerous, I could take down anyone that tried to attack me with the knives hidden in my waistband. Not to mention, I really needed to get to training on time.

"Alright," I laughed. I imagined the guy trying to hurt me and then me punching him.

He threw open the door and gestured for me to come inside.

"A gentleman without getting out of the car." he smirks, and I sit down.

I smile politely, trying to not punch him in the face, and say, "Tell me about this school."

"Well," Cato begins. "Let's get this clear. I'm the king."

I raise an eyebrow and he smirks.

"You should be honored that you got a ride from the most popular boy here!"

"Honored, or annoyed?"

"Excuse me?" Cato asks, his eyebrows knitted together in surprised, like every girl falls at his feet.

Which, judging by the size of his muscles and his well-defined facial features, was probably true. But they probably never really talked to him. They probably thought of him as a god. And although quite cliche, I expected him to be a bully, in the popular clique at school, and very well known.

* * *

**Cato,**

As I pulled into the parking lot, a curvy, blonde girl screamed "Cato!" and ran towards me.

"Hey, what's up, Glitter?" I asked her.

Her face fell, obviously upset that I didn't know her name.

"It's Glimmer." She says, with a forced smile back on her face.

"I'm sorry... I forgot..." I trail off, quite embarrassed.

"Yea, I guess you can't remember names, even though I've known you since first grade." She laughs.

I blush and internally facepalm. Of course- Glimmer! How did I not remember that?

"Uhh, yea, I've got to get going, bye." I said as nicely as possible. I try to be nice as much as possible, because I don't want to become a bully, even though basically the whole group of friends I hang out with are bullies. I don't even know why- Gale Hawthorne, Marvel Quaid, Finnick Odair, and Peeta Mellark have been my best friends since I moved to Academy Two roughly twelve years ago. Lately, though, after around seventh grade, I started to notice people looking up at us- sometimes our egos would inflate and we would be really mean. I don't know why, but once someone idolizes and adores you, you start to feel better than them, and you start to feel high and mighty. It didn't affect me as much because I was still traumatized with the tragedy that happened to my brother but Gale, Marvel, and Finnick changed from the nicest friends anyone could ever asked for to royalty in the school. They treat normal students like servants and tend to bully kids. Peeta and I try to stop it, honestly. But when we talk to them, and hang out with them, the other kids try to be as nice as they can to us so we don't get mad.

And it's just so _frustrating_ because they're scared of me. All because I train, and got into Two for fighting, they're all scared of me. I don't think anyone knows the real me except for Peeta, Marvel, Finnick, and Gale. Everyone _judges_ me and I'm not what they expect me to be. But when I do be the person I am, people think I'm taunting them and run away. Why am I so scary? What type of stereotyping are they trying to make me fit into? I hate it when people expect me to be something. They'll never look at me the same way.

* * *

**Marvel,****  
**My friends and I rule this school.

Seriously, we're like _kings_ here.

And the queen is Glimmer. Although nobody really likes her- she's sort of a bitch, she's really pretty, and I've been in love with her.

Ever since first grade, when we were best friends.

Then, I don't know. In seventh grade, she became a bitch, and became rich and rubbed it in all our faces.

She ignored me because I wasn't "cool" enough.

She thought I wasn't good enough, because I wasn't wearing designer every day.

Instead of wearing a cute little shirt that she got from Delia's, she would insist on wearing some glittery thing from Juicy.

Instead of wearing a cute puffy winter jacket from Aero, she would go to Saks or Burberry and buy a trench coat that she believed made her pretty.

So, I changed.

I became mean. I became a bully. I tried to place myself above others so Glimmer would think I was good enough. And once I was in eighth grade, I had proved to Glimmer that I was cool enough. But the "king" phase was a _habit._ I tried to stop it, but my attitude had spread to my friends, too. And there was no way we could change.

And I hated it, I hated the person I had become. I couldn't believe I had done this all for a girl. But as much as I hated what I had done, I still loved her. I wish there had been a better way to get noticed by her. But I didn't care anymore, she was obsessed with my best friend, Cato Ludwig. I hated, regretted what I had done. I wish I had stayed nice and been there for Glimmer, instead stooping to the lowest level and destroying peoples' lives just to make mine perfect. And the thing that sucked was, I couldn't go back on anything. There's no such thing as second chances.

People always expected that I was mean because I was rich and spoiled and thought I was so much better than other people. But no, it was because of love. There' s no way I'm allowed to go back though; to change anything that went on in my life. I did what I did, I guess I deserved it. But I wish I had any chance- even give up my skill in spear throwing (of course, I'm the best in the school)- just for another chance at during eighth and ninth grade. But this year, tenth grade, I had to try to make up for those two years. All the bad things I'd done, the kids that I had made fun of, and the friends I had knocked aside. I wanted another chance. I wanted to prove that I wasn't that spoiled rich kid who had rubbed everything in their faces. Or a chance with Glimmer. Just... I wanted something that I would be able to call "perfect" in my life.

* * *

**Clove,**

Everyone was staring at me as I picked up my stuff and walked out of Cato's convertible. As I started opening the door, I realized it was stuck. Cato's big frame was blocking it. "...bye." I heard Cato say, quite rudely. He then turned around and apologized. "Sorry," he told me. "Old friend. Fangirl. But- I like you much better." He smirked.

"Uhm, it's okay," I smiled. "So, do you mind giving me a tour?" I winked. Two could play at this game.

"I would _love _to!" Cato exclaims with exaggerated kindness and holds out his arm. I grab onto his arm and feel his defined muscles.

His face turns serious and then asks, "What class do you have first?"

I stop to pull my schedule out of my pocket and Cato stops too. "No, go on!" I urge him, pushing him. "You're holding up the traffic!"

Cato looks behind him and sure enough, a huge line is behind him and his huge body is blocking the walkway between the people at their lockers.

"But I must wait for my dear lady!" He smiles, this time, slightly genuinely.

My expression turns curious for a second. A guy who can live with being rude to his friends, if the blonde girl was his friend- was willing to hold up the whole hallway for me. And waits for me. Maybe Cato was not the person I expected him to be.

"All right. Let's go on." I finish fishing out my schedule from my pocket and then I smile.

He holds out his arm to latch on to and all of a sudden, I feel nervous. Because, suddenly, I see _him._

* * *

Nice ending :)

remember!

**Review** and,

GO TO ASK-CLATO AT TUMBLR DOT COM TO ASK QUESTIONS TO CATO AND CLOVE AND ME IF YOU NEED TO!


	2. Chapter 2

**Unexpected  
**Ch 2

* * *

**Glimmer,**

When we were younger, life was so much easier. When I had a crush on Cato, and Cato had a crush on me.

I don't know why- but Cato's got his eyes on the new girl- Clove.

Maybe it was because she was fierce. Maybe he felt bad because she probably had no friends.

She looked familiar... but I had no idea why. But one thing I was _extra_ sure about is that I was jealous.

I deserved Cato and I wanted him. Clove was a new girl- talented, as it seems... but unpopular, uncool, un-everything!

I don't like her. Something tells me she'll be the one thing standing in between Cato and I. Except for one thing.

"Hey, Glimmy!" Marvel exclaims, running up next to me as kids started walking out the school doors.

"What?" I say in an exasperated tone. I swear, this kid was so annoying. I had no idea why he was my best friend- why I even loved him- before.

He was just so annoying and so agitating I wish I never knew him.

"So guess what?"

"What?" I say again, trying to walk faster. Damn these stupid (just saying this in the heat of the moment, I love my heels) heels and damn Marvel's stupid football training because within seconds, he's caught up to me.

"There's this new girl-"

I cut him off. "Is that all you've got to say? I know about Clove. Such a _bitch._" I say with venom.

"Woah Glimmy calm down- you haven't even gotten to know the new her!"

"New her?" I ask. "Of course she's new! I think I would know if a gorgeous _bitch_ was new!"

"Wow, Glimmer, I've never heard you speak so badly about your friend..." Marvel starts.

"My friend? My friend!" I start screaming. I know I seem a little dramatic- but who would think that this new girl was my friend? If she's trying to steal Cato away- she's not my friend. I seriously have a chance with him.

"Uhm... yea. Remember 'Clovey' who you would hang out with all the time?"

"Clovey!?" I scream. "Clove was nice and beautiful and the perfect friend! This one's a bitch!"

I feel a tap on my right shoulder and I whip around.

"What!?" I burst out, very, very annoyed.

"Do you have a problem or something? Are you calling me a bitch?"

I stare at her, in disgust. "Just who do you think you are, standing up to me?"

"Clove Fuhrman." She says, anger seeping through her words.

"The bitch? The one who's taking Cato away from me?"

"Away from you? He probably doesn't even know your name!"

I close my eyes, thinking about the episode this morning when I greeted Cato.

I feebly mutter, "Bitch."

Clove reaches up to my head, sort of hard with her petite frame, but does so. She ruffles my hair and smirks, "Takes one to know one." and walks away.

Just... ugh! Can you believe... ugh. The _nerve_ of this girl!

I stalk off and Marvel follows loyally. Hmm- this boy may not be as annoying as I think him to be.

* * *

**Cato,**

* * *

I chuckle as I see Clove yell at Gli_mm_er about calling her a bitch. Well, I guess she deserved it. Although, I can see where Glimmer's coming from.

Clove's so pretty, so wonderful, it must be hard to be not jealous. Not to mention, she's hanging out with me!

But when I start to see other girls give Clove nasty glares, I wonder if I'm helping her or hurting her...

But I want Clove to myself. She's hot and awesome and if I stop hanging out with her I'll be stuck with mean, _losers_ like Glimmer. I wouldn't really say it, but the fact that she's sometimes really clingy and acts like she's the queen bothers me. That's why I never bothered to get close to her, she thought she was so above everyone and was terribly rude to me and my friends. Although it may be... very disturbing for me to mention it- as a kid, I was very scrawny and not very... likable. Marvel, Finnick, and Gale were the only people that really cared about me. Throughout the year, I went training in the after-school program at Two and became really good at training and became stronger- then the year after that, Glimmer was all over me. I was really disgusted because she was so mean to me one year and then drooling over me the next. She has no chance with me. Absolutely _no chance. _Even though she was hot.

* * *

**Clove,**

* * *

When I was looking at Glimmer right in the eyes, I remembered her.

Glimmer.

My old best friend. The one who walked me home everyday and who listened to all my problems. The one who was always there for me and refused to let anyone be mean to me. As time went on, she got meaner. But I didn't care... it was what she did for me before that mattered. And after I left, I thought that she'd remained the same. But I was wrong. I guess she thought she wasn't pretty enough in normal clothes. I guess that she had to dress like a clown to be popular. Oh well, this was a new Glimmer. And as much as I wanted to hug her and reunite with her, she was way too mean. I wasn't going to let the old connections with old Glimmer knock me down. This was the new, mean Glimmer and it was time to take her down. Cato was my man.

Wait,

what?

* * *

A/N: 116 visitors, and 2 reviews.

Wow, I feel very loved.

Review!

:)

Then i'll update.

Awesome!

-Olivia


	3. Chapter 3

**Unexpected**

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

Previously on Unexpected:  
_Cato was my man._  
_Wait,_  
_what?_

* * *

**Cato,**  
"Hey Clove!" Johanna's voice rang through the now-deserted hallway.  
"Jo!" I heard Clove exclaim. I heard the rapid patter of feet and then Johanna's surprised grunt.  
"Clo! You're so heavy now!"  
Both girls break into giggles.  
"I wish!" Clove laughs.  
I decide that it's time to say hi and I lower my voice. "What are you girls doing after school hours, standing in the hallways?"  
They squeal and start repeating "Sorry!"  
I slide around the corner and start laughing. "You guys are so gullible!"  
Clove laughs and runs up to me. She then turns her hand into fists and punches my abs.  
"Having fun there, darling?" I ask, chucking.  
"You need to learn how to be in pain!" Clove laughs.  
"I'm too awesome for pain!" I shrug.  
"I'm awesomer than you." Clove insists.  
We both laugh and Johanna ruins our 'moment' by sarcastically commenting, "Great, I have all the time in the world two listen to you two lovebirds flirt!"  
Our eyes simultaneously widen and we stare at her.  
"We are not lovebirds!" Clove says as the same time as me.

We look each other in the eye and I look at her beautiful emerald eyes. All of a sudden, she looks down and blushes.

"Could be fooled!" Johanna smirks, grabs Clove's hand and pulls her out the front doors.  
"Bye!" Clove manages to yell.

* * *

**Johanna,**  
"You sure you and Cato don't have anything for each other? It sure seems like it." I ask, waggling my eyebrows.  
Clove playfully smacks me and then purses her lips. "Yes." she confirms.  
"Hmm." I smirk. "Let's see about that." I grab Clove's iPhone, and open up the "Messaging" app. It opens to a conversation with "Cato Ludwig."  
Clove immediately reaches out to snatch her phone back.  
"Nuh-uh-uh!" I smile. "Let's see what Cato Ludwig has to say. And let's see what 'Clover' has to say back to him."  
As if God or something was listening to me, the phone vibrates.  
'Cato Ludwig: Johanna's a bitch!'  
"Excuse me?" I ask, half-jokingly.  
My fingers quickly slide across the phone and type back a suitable response.  
"She's hotter and nicer than you." I read aloud as I type.  
I laugh and then look at Clove's reaction. I see my phone in her hand.  
"Clove Isabelle Fuhrman—you put that phone down this very _instant _or else I will personally beat you up with an axe!"  
She waggles her eyebrows and smiles. "Got something to hide now, Jo?"  
I peer over her shoulders and see that I've got no messages. "No messages!" I laugh gleefully, laughing like a deranged child.  
"You _suck_!" Clove cries.  
I laugh again, and she gets a devilish smirk on her face. She holds my phone up to her face and presses the screen as fast as she can.  
"What _in the world_ are you doing!" I exclaim.  
"Taking pictures!" She retorts, as if it were obvious.  
I sigh, and suddenly the phone vibrates. Another message from Cato. Go figure.  
'Cato Ludwig: So wait im not hot anymore?'  
I quickly reply.  
'Me: Did i ever say you were?'  
'Cato Ludwig: No but i can tell you think so!'  
'Me: Uh... me… Johanna?'  
'Cato Ludwig: Uh, hi jo you didnt hear anything right?'  
'Me: No'  
'Me: But i did see things ;)'  
'Cato Ludwig: I didnt mean anything i SWEAR'  
'Me: Really?'  
'Cato Ludwig: Yes i swear swear swear.'  
'Me: So im not hot?'  
'Cato Ludwig: Youre not but clovey is'

I hold the phone up to Clove's face and she blushes.

"Clovey? Blushing?"

'Cato Ludwig: ahh SHIT dont show her that'  
'Me: Oops too late'  
'Cato Ludwig: im fucked.'  
'Me: she blushed ;)'  
'Cato Ludwig: i need to talk to you in person cause youre cloveys best friend meet me somewhere'  
'Me: When?'  
'Cato Ludwig: NOW!'  
'Me: Why'  
'Cato Ludwig: regarding your bffl.'  
'Me: Starbucks in 15.'  
'Cato Ludwig: got it.'

I delete my conversation with Cato, swap phones with a quick protest from Clovey- "HEY!" - and run quickly into my silver car. I yell bye to Clove and I speed away to the Starbucks near 2. I order an iced mocha frap. Not long after, Cato's sleek and shiny sports car parks into the populated parking lot. He tugs off his shades and hangs them on his sky blue v-neck upon entering.

"What up, Blondie?" I asked, using a term of endearment that most would find insulting.  
"Nothing much, Jo… it's about Clove."  
"And what exactly do I need to know about Clove that was so important that I needed to meet you 'NOW!' as you said?" I retorted, using air quotes.  
"Uhm, I think this may be awkward…" Cato trails off.  
"Yes?" I ask.  
"I uhm, think I may be getting some feelings for Clove."  
"WHAT!" I screech.

* * *

**A/N:**  
I can't believe a human... one of _us _would be so heartless and so cruel to go as far as to murder 20 innocent angels, and 6 brave women who risked their lives for the students.  
But to think- 26 people who won't be celebrating Christmas. Their families-attending a funeral instead of whom they were supposed to celebrate the holidays with!  
The shooter was so filled with cowardice that he shot himself to escape the consequences.  
But now, our wonderful angels will truly turn into angels in heaven. Rest in peace.

So, how was that chapter? D: Not exactly the longest and certainly not a great ending… the ending was quite sketchy.

This week certainly wasn't the best, especially with the shootings. Our hearts go to all of the families mourning.

Anyways, on a happier note, thank you guys so much for all the reviews! I appreciate it. I've posted only _two _chapters and I've gotten eight reviews. I love you guys and I'm sorry for the long wait! I'll try to update faster (:

xoxo,  
Olivia.


End file.
